


El primero que te haga hablar sucio

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2018, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Daichi quiere ser por una vez quien sorprenda a Suga con novedades cuando están en la intimidad. Su primer intento sale mejor de lo que habría esperado.DaiSuga Week 2018, Día 4:Parents/Firsts.





	El primero que te haga hablar sucio

Desde los primeros días de su relación, Suga ha demostrado que no solo le gusta lo picante en sus papilas gustativas. Es quien inició a elevar el tono de su intimidad y sigue siendo quien propone nuevas técnicas placenteras que le encanta probar.

Claro, es afortunado de que no ha habido ocasión en la que no haya podido seguirle el ritmo, varias veces han resultado ser ideas que tuvo antes y que no se atrevió a poner en palabras. Sin embargo, no quiere que piense que solo lo hace por complacerlo y no por verdaderas ganas propias, así que quiere hacer algo más que solo empezar con los besos profundos y tener la iniciativa al desvestirse. El problema, ¿qué?

Le falta la creatividad de su pareja. Sería sencillo buscar una nueva posición en la red, pero desea sorprenderlo desde el primer momento, no hacia el final. ¿De qué manera innovar desde el principio?

Piensa en cosas sencillas que Suga hace y que no ha podido imitar aún. Ir abajo es algo que deben preparar con tiempo. Desnudarse con gracia suena más sencillo, pero es aún más fácil hacer el ridículo si falla —no es que le moleste que ría en el sexo, mas no es su objetivo ahora mismo—. Hablar más parece más factible.

A ambos les encanta oír la voz del otro cuando todo es piel, aunque Daichi debe admitir que priva a Suga un poco de ese deleite. No tienen que ser solo expresiones de éxtasis o sus nombres en labios hinchados, cualquier palabra dentro del contexto es válida. A veces hay espacio para cierto jugueteo y, ahora que lo piensa, solo Suga es quien habla sucio; él se limita a reaccionar a lo que dice con su cuerpo o con gemidos a boca cerrada. Le cuesta darle una verdadera respuesta que prolongue la picardía.

No parece tan complicado probarlo y sabe que a Suga le encantará que lo sorprenda con una frase que lo invite a abandonar toda decencia. Como es mejor que resulte espontáneo y no suene a prefabricado, solo se lo propone para su próximo encuentro carnal. Es probable que requiera de un impulso inicial suyo, pero la novedad de que le responda con el mismo tono será más que suficiente para robarse el protagonismo.

Su oportunidad llega en unos días. Se han reunido en casa de su novio para empezar un proyecto pautado para la semana siguiente y, si logran adelantar hasta el punto que establecieron más temprano, se permitirán un descanso del que saldrán agotados. No es que lo hayan planeado así, es un patrón que se ha repetido tantas veces que ya se preparan para esas ocasiones. Es una buena manera de celebrar por alcanzar una meta, ¿no? Es un premio mutuo a su responsabilidad.

Hoy no es la excepción. En el momento que han terminado de guardar sus útiles, Suga camina hacia él a paso lento y con la mirada apenas entrecerrada fija en la suya. Se detiene a pocos centímetros; las puntas de sus pies casi se tocan. Le sonríe de lado. Una mano desciende sin despegarse de él desde el ángulo de la mandíbula. Sus dedos abren el primer botón de su camisa y tratan de colarse por el espacio entre los demás en su camino. No se quitan los ojos de encima. Al pasar de la correa del pantalón, le estremece al apretar sin previo aviso. Solo sonríe aún más.

—Ahora quiero esto —susurra muy cerca de sus labios.

Que solo masajee le da chance de pensar una respuesta que valga la pena, aunque le distraiga el despertar que está forzando. Por suerte, se le ocurre algo que, aun no tan sucio, acompañado de las acciones correctas podría darle una victoria segura.

—¿Me quieres aquí… —Besa su boca con brevedad mientras rodea su espalda—… o aquí? —Sus manos se sumergen por debajo de su ropa y aprisionan cada cachete con firmeza.

Suga inhala rápido y lo mira boquiabierto. Le es inevitable confiarse y sonreír con orgullo. Sus manos se quedan en su trasero.

—Daichi, ¿acabas de intentar hablar sucio? —La pregunta sale bastante seria.

—¿«Intentar»? —Su ego se desinfla. Él ríe por lo bajo al ver sus hombros caer y sentir que la presión disminuye allá atrás.

—¡No te desanimes! Que sea un intento no quiere decir que haya salido mal. —Un pequeño puchero para nada convencido hace que Suga se aparte para empujarlo por el pecho hasta sentarlo al borde de la cama—. De hecho, solo quería cabalgarte. —Se arrodilla frente a él y le separa las piernas lo suficiente para meterse en el medio—, pero me diste ganas de tenerte en mi boca primero también.

Cuando escucha el cierre bajar, aún no puede creer que un _intento_ que no fue ni la mitad de explícito de lo que son sus suspiros haya funcionado a la primera.


End file.
